Luffy Journal
by LuffyxZoro15
Summary: This is a ZOLU Love? Revenge? Power? Sex? How many things can go wrong with this pair? New chapter up check it out : thank you
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is my first story and I hope you guys like it please review if i get good reviews i finish the story on with the story!!

Luffy's journal

Dear um……Journal,

Hi, my name is Monkey D Luffy. Uh…. I HAVE to write in you because Nami says it would help me calm down when I get too happy or sad. Or just write when I feel like it. To tell you the truth I don't want to write in you at all, but Sanji says I have to do what Nami says or no food. So looks like im stuck writing in you. YOU WIN!! But maybe you could help me. So here goes, ok…. Here's my prob, im 17 and I have never had a girlfriend in my entire life. Sanji says that I might end up alone for the rest of my life… DAT sucks. I really don't want that. It's just that I don't really like girls….. May be IM GAY!! OH NO I LIKE GUYS!! There is this one guy and he goes to my school. He has green hair and he seems kinda cool. We have never talked to each other but he doesn't really seem to talk to anyone as a matter of fact. I will try and talk to him tomorrow at school. Well its bedtime. Maybe Ill write in you tomorrow.

LUFFY

Luffy put his journal under his mattress and jump on top of his bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

(The next morning)

Luffy woke up and made sure no one had token the journal from his mattress. Once it was there and he knew that he went to go and get ready. He look at his clock and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning he felt like goin back to sleep but knew that he couldn't so he yawned and put on his regular clothes his red shirt and jean shorts. Once he was done he grabbed his straw hat and went to eat breakfast. Nami was almost done eatin when luffy got there and Sanji was washing dishes.

"Ah… morning everyone!" yelled luffy. As usual they ignored him.

"heres your food luffy! Enjoy."Sanji said handing him the plate of food. Luffy took it and started to eat only to be bugged by nami yelling hurry up before your late to school…..again.

So how was the first chapter i was going to write more but i got lazy Tee hee But ill give you a hint on what gonna happen next. Let just say the talk with Zoro doesnt go to well. see you in the next chapter BYE!!


	2. Chapter 2: Zoro and pizza

This is the second chapter!! I did it just this morning and i still have to take my sisters to school...well enjoy!!

"Hurry up!" Nami yelled again. Luffy ate his food fast grab his backpack and ran out the door.

(At school)

"Don't fall asleep in class again Luffy!" said Nami.

"I won't." Luffy said. Sanji and Luffy had the same class together they hurried to first period. Luffy had fallen asleep in every class till lunch time. As soon as the bell rang Luffy was out the door. He was running to lunch when he saw the green hair dude. Luffy stop in his tracks. "Hi!!" he said. The green hair dude just took one look at Luffy then started walking away. "Hey I'm talking to you!!" yelled Luffy. The green hair dude stop.

"What!" ask the green hair guy.

"Uh…….." 'It was suppose to turn out this way he was suppose to say "Hi" back but he walk off now that I told him to stop I don't know what to say' thought Luffy. The guy looks back at Luffy.

"My name Zoro." And walk away. Luffy just stood there for a while when his best friend came.

"Luffy?! What are you doing here and are not at lunch?" ask Usopp.

"……..Usopp what are you doing here!!" Luffy Yelled.

"I was walking and just saw you here doing nothing." That when the bell rang. Lunch was over.

"NNNOOOOO!!" Scream Luffy. That scared Usopp.

"What's wrong!! Usopp yelled back. Luffy hung his head.

"I miss lunch." He said

"You yelled because of that!!" Usopp yelled. Luffy nodded his head yes. Usopp sighs. "How about you and I can go get some pizza after school my treat."

"Really!!" Luffy said as he picks up his head.

"Sure now lets go to class." Said Usopp. Usopp and Luffy ran to class.

(After school)

"Don't forget Usopp you promise me pizza!" Reminded Luffy.

"Yes I remember." Usopp replied. Luffy ran out the school door.

"Then les go!" He yelled.

"Wait up!!" Usopp ran after him. Luffy stop. He waited till usopp caught up to him. "Okay now lets walk."

"AAAAAAWWWWWW!!" Complained Luffy.

"Lets go it not like we are never gonna get there." They walk for 20 minutes which felt like hours to Luffy. "See we're here already...Luffy?" But Luffy was already inside. He walk in and saw that Luffy had already order the pizza and was sitting down. He walk to Luffy. "You order it and paid for it that fast!! How did you pay!" Ask Usopp.

"I did'nt I told him you would...Now go pay!" Luffy said as he pointed to the cashier. Usopp went to go pay when the green hair guy came in. 'What is he doing here!?' Luffy ask himself. He tried to hide himself but the guy saw him. The guy walk over to Luffy and sat in front of him.

"So you never told me your name." He said to Luffy.

"Thats cuz you walk off!!" yelled Luffy. The guy laugh.

"Then why didnt you stop me again?"

"..."

"Do you even remember my name?" he asked.

"...y-yeah i do." Stammered Luffy. The guy smirk.

"Then what is is?"

"It's...i dont know." Luffy whispered.

"Its Zoro. said Zoro. That when Usopp came.

"Hey Luf...who's your new friend Luffy?" Ask Usopp. Luffy sank in his sit.

"His name Zoro..." That when Zoro got up and started walkind towards the exit. "Hey where are you going!!" Luffy ask. But he just left.

"Wow you pick winners Luffy." Said Usopp. Luffy cock his head.

"I do?"

"Yeah you do." Usopp laugh.

"I dont see how it's funny.

"Well it funny to me."

"Where the pizza?" said Luffy trying to change the subject.

"Their making it duh." said Usopp.

"...well they take too long."

"Are you okay Luffy?" But Luffy just got up and said.

"I'm not hungry anymore." And ran out. Usopp got worried and called Nami.

This is it for the second chapter hope you like it!! The 3rd one coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3:Trouble and girl clothes

This is the 3rd chapter i wrote two chapters in one day yay!! maybe the 4th one can come out today too!! Hope you like it!!

Luffy kept running till he was 5 blocks away. 'Why did he talk to me and ask for my name……And why did he take off like that!!' Luffy ask himself. He started walking when someone pops out in front of him.

"Well we met again straw hat." Said Kuro. Luffy tired to walk away but Kuro didn't let him. "Where do you think your going? We haven't even fought yet."

"I'm not in the mood to fight." Luffy said still trying to walk away. Kuro smirk.

"Scared your gonna lose." Said Kuro.

"I would never lose to you!!" Luffy yelled getting ready to fight. Kuro brought out his claws.

"Get ready to meet your fate straw hat." But before they could fight a police car came. A big guy in a white coat came out of the car.

"What do you think you two are doing!" yelled Smoker.

"Well looks like are fight gonna have to wait till next time." Said Kuro and with that he disappeared. Luffy tried to get away too but Smoker caught him.

"Your coming with me." Said Smoker.

"Let go of me!!" said Luffy trying to get out of Smoker grasp. That when Luffy cell rang. He got it out of his pocket. But before he could answer it Smoker grab it and he answer it.

"Hello!?" he said. He stayed quiet for a while then said "He's with me…..we're on Coco street….okay nice talking to you bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it"" ask Luffy who gave up of trying to run away.

"Nami. She coming with her boyfriend to come pick you up." Said Smoker. Luffy sighed.

"Cant I just walk home?" said Luffy. Smoker shock his head no.

"You were with a gang member. I cant let you walk off when you were about to fight a gang member!! Are you crazy!!" Yelled Smoker.

"Just a little crazy." Luffy pouted. That when a black Nissan's GT-R came and stop right in front of them. The window rolled down it was Nami.

"Hello Smoker and...Luffy. Thank you for giving us Luffy i hope he wasn't too much trouble." Nami said sounding like a mom when there kid stole something from the mall and the kid was getting off with a warning.

"No worries." said Smoker. Nami smiled then look at Luffy.

"Luffy in the car...NOW!!" Nami yelled. Smoker let Luffy go. Luffy walk up to the car and got in the back sit. Nami rolled her window up and Sanji who was driving took off. "Luffy what happen this time."

"I was about to get in a fight." Luffy whispered . Nami sighed.

"Luffy you cant be getting into fights everyday thats the third one this week!!" Nami explained.

"I know."

"No Luffy you dont know and i hate to do this but I'm calling Ace tonight and telling him what you been doing."

"No dont do that!! He said if I listen then he would take me to the fair and i really want to go." Luffy cried.

"Okay here the deal i wont tell your bro on you but you cant get in anymore till the fair deal?!"

"Deal!" Said Luffy. Then the car stop.

"We're home." Sanji said. Luffy got out of the car and hurried inside. He went up to his room. Luffy pulled his journal out from under his mattress. he went on his desk open the journal and started writing.

Dear Journal,

I tired talking to...Zoro at school but it didnt go to well he just told me his name. Then Usopp pops out of no where and promises me pizza after school. AND GUESS WHO WAS THERE!!...Fine I'll tell you it was Zoro then he starts talking to me!! I kind of like that. Then stupid Usopp comes and he leaves!! Then I got in trouble with Nami cuz i was gonna get in a fight. I hope she doesn't tell Ace on me. But right now i want to know why Zoro left did he need to go some where he could at least say bye!! Then Usopp says i pick winners I didn't know Zoro was a winner. What does that mean i pick winners. Today was ssssssoooooo tiring. I didnt even get to eat lunch or pizza. And my poor tummy hungry. Maybe Zoro doesn't like guys...what if he likes girls...I know I'll dress up like a girl at school tomorrow and maybe he'll start to like me!! That the perfect idea. But where am i gonna get girl clothes...maybe i can get some of Nami's clothes. Sanji likes Nami clothes so why shouldn't Zoro. I'm so smart!! Thank you journal!!

Your smart friend Luffy!!

Luffy close the Journal and put it back under the mattress.

Well that the third chapter hope you like it!! Chapter 4 coming soon!!


	4. Chapter 4:The visit and tag your it

This is he 4th chapter a lot of things happen!!

"Dinner ready!" yelled Sanji. Once Luffy heard this he rush out of his room door and ran to the kitchen. Sanji made fish with veggies and rice. Nami was eating. Sanji had set Luffy food on the table. "Your food right there." Luffy rush to his seat and in the matter of seconds he had finish his food.

"More please!!" Luffy yelled.

"Sorry Luffy but I made just enough for three people and your gonna need to get a job soon." Explained Sanji. Luffy let out a complained moan. Nami look at Luffy.

"Have you wrote in the journal that i gave you yet?" She ask. Luffy eyes widen.

"Um...n-no not yet..." he didn't want to tell them he had or what he writing in it. So he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"No more Luffy?" ask Sanji.

"...You said I couldnt have anymore food!! But Sanji just ignored him. Luffy hated that so he ran up to his room again and slammed the door. "Stupid Sanji and Nami." Luffy muttered to himself. Luffy took his clothes off but left his boxers on. He sat on his bed when he heard a knock at his...window? He got off the bed and walk to the window and saw Zoro right there. He was about to scream but covered his mouth.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or open the window?" Zoro asked. Luffy tried to calm himself as he open the window and Zoro jump in.

"What are you doing here and how do you know where i live,are you a stalker!!" Luffy said in a whisper so Sanji or Nami wouldn't hear them. Zoro blush a little.

"No I'm not a stalker. And i got los...i was going for a walk and then i saw you getting naked so i thought i should pay you a visit." He said. That when Luffy remember he was naked.

"You Perv!" Luffye said.

"W-what?" That made Zoro blush deeper.

"Sssoooo why did you take off like that back at the pizza place?" ask Luffy. Zoro smirk as his blush disappeared.

"I was late to kill someone." he said. Luffy lost color.

"K-kill..."

Zoro started laughing. "No I'm just messing with you...so are you gonna put some clothes on or stay naked in your boxers?" Zoro asked. Luffy grab a pillow and hit Zoro with it.

"I was about to go to bed!"Said Luffy.

"Its only 6."

"..."

"What with you? Don't you want me here or should i leave?"

"No stay!" Luffy beg as he grab Zoro arm. Zoro look away he didn't want Luffy to see his blush.

"Fine I'll stay can you let go of my arm?" Zoro said annoyed. Luffy let go.

"Um...let me put on some clothes." said Luffy as he turned around and pick up his clothes on the floor and put them on. "There my clothes are on happy?" Luffy look at Zoro.

"Yeah yeah whatever...um want to come to the park with me right now?"

"Um...well I cant leave the house unless Nami or Sanji know I'm gone."

"Fine then guess you don't want to come with me." Said Zoro as he walk to the window about to climb out.

"Wait..." Yelled Luffy. Zoro look back.

"Yes?!"

"...I'll go with you. Luffy whispered. Luffy was still mad at Nami and Sanji so he didn't care if he went out when he wasn't suppose to. Zoro smiled.

"Then lets go." he said as he jump out the window. Luffy jump ot the window too and him and Zoro started going to the park. It took about 40 minutes just to find the park.

"Wow!" Luffy said. The park was so nice flowers everywhere the grass green...like Zoro hair. Luffy saw the lake. It was so beautiful. "Zoro look the lake!!" yelled Luffy. Zoro walk over to Luffy.

"Its okay." said Zoro. Luffy look at him.

"Its more then okay meanie!" Luffy then tag Zoro and said "Your it!!" and ran. Zoro ran after Luffy.

"Come back here that not fair you didn't say we were playing tag!!" Yelled Zoro. But Luffy just kept running. When he fell down. Zoro caught up to him and bend down. He touch Luffy head and said "Your it." But Luffy was too fast for him and grab his shoe then tug and Zoro fell down too. Luffy got up and said

"I win."

"Wait how do you win!!"

"Cuz...I said so." That when Luffy heard someone calling his name. He look behide him and it was...

Well that it for chapter 4 its 11:30 pm at night I should get some sleep see you in the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5:Stories and rape?

This the 5th chapter this one long.

Luffy look to see who was calling him. It was a kid who look about 14 but short for his age. The boy had brown hair and a pink hat with a big white X on it.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled. Luffy ran to Chopper.

"Hi Luffy." said Chopper. Luffy hug Chopper. Chopper blush a little. "N-nice to see you again Luffy."

"So what have you been doing?" ask Luffy as he let Chopper go.

"Well I just came back from the hospital."

"YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL!!"

"No...I help in the hospital." Chopper said calmly. Luffy thought for a while.

"So your not hurt?" Luffy ask. Chopper shock his head 'No'. "...Good cuz I thought you were hurt well anyway come met Zoro.

Luffy turned around to find Zoro gone. "He always does this!!" Yelled Luffy.

"What Luffy who does what?" Asked Chopper.

"Nothing. It just...I don't know if this guy my friend yet he was just here but when you came he's gone." Luffy explained.

"Well I can met him later."

"But i wanted you to met him right now!!" Complained Luffy. Chopper sighed.

"Hey Luffy want to go find Usopp and hear him tell stories!" Suggested Chopper. Luffy suddenly forgot about Zoro.

"Yeah come on!" said Luffy. Chopper and Luffy left the park to go find Usopp.

(Meanwhile)

"Damn every time I get near him his friends come!!" said Zoro. Zoro was walking in a ally. "I was having fun with him to...What if he doesn't like guys and just thinks of me as a friend." Zoro walk till he came upon a building. 'Home sweet home' he thought. Zoro went up the steps and to a door where it says 'Do not enter!' he entered and it was apartment. It was small and there was only a kitchen and one room. Zoro kick his shoes off and sat on the bed. On the corner there was 3 swords. "Well i could train." He got off the bed and grab his swords when someone knock on his door. 'I wonder who that could be'

(Back to Luffy and Chopper)

"Luffy are you sure the last place you saw Usopp was at that pizza place?" Asked Chopper.

"Yeah I know." replied Luffy.

"How long ago?"

"...Um maybe an hour or two ago?"

"LUFFY he's long gone now!!"

"...(sigh) okay so I don't know where he is."

"Why don't we go check if he's home?" Chopper said. Luffy nodded.

'Lets go." He said. Luffy and Chopper staretd heading to Usopp house.

(Back at Luffy's house)

"Luffy I made you more food." Said Sanji as he knock on Luffy's door. When Luffy didn't answer to food Sanji went in and found the room empty but the window open. "Nami!!" Nami came rushing in.

"What Sanji!?" She said.

"Luffy's gone." He said.

"Gone!" She look everywhere in the room and when she saw the window open she knew that Luffy was gone. "I'll drive." She said. Her and Sanji left the house and into the car to go look for Luffy.

"Where do you think he went?" Ask Sanji as Nami started the car and was driving.

"Really i don't care where he went as long as he's not hurt." She said.

"I hope so too." Sanji whispered.

(Usopp house)

"Well here we are at Usopp's house." Said Luffy.

"Yup now lets check to see if he's home." Said Chopper. Luffy knock on the door. They waited till Usopp answered the door.

"Luffy? Chopper? What are you guys doing here?" Ask Usopp.

"We want you to tell us stories Usopp!" said Chopper. Usopp smiled.

"Well you came to the right place I'm the Bravest Man on the sea." Usopp said. Luffy and Chopper eyes started to shine.

"Really!!" They both said.

"Yes now come in so i can tell you my adventures on the sea." They fallowed Usopp in the house. "Now sit on the sofa so i can tell you." They did as Usopp told them to do. "Now It stated when I got lost at sea." Usopp started.

"You got lost at sea!!" They yelled.

"Yup even the bravest men get lost at sea."

"SSSOOO COOL!!" Said Chopper. Usopp continued on with the story.

(2 hours later)

"And that how I Usopp became the bravest man on the sea." Usopp said. But Luffy and Chopper had fallen asleep. Usopp sweat drop. "You guys f-fell asleep?" Then Luffy woke up.

"What time is it?" he asked still kind of sleeply.

"9 o'clock why?" Usopp said.

"What!!" Yelled Luffy. That woke up Chopper.

"What's going (yawn) on?" ask Chopper.

"I have to go!" Luffy said as he push Chopper off him and ran out of Usopp's house.

"Whats up with Luffy?" Ask Usopp. But Chopper had fallen asleep again. Luffy ran but forgot which way he lived.

"Uh oh." he said. Luffy started walking looking both ways to see where he lived. He started to get scared it was late at night, dark,and Nami or Sanji had to notice he was gone already. 'I'm in soo much trouble' he thought. Luffy was going the wrong way home and ended up on the wrong side of town. He saw a gang. Luffy walk over to the gang he thought that maybe they could help him on his way home.

"What do you want kid?!" Said one of the gang memebers. Luffy gulp.

"I-im lost." He said. The gang got closer to Luffy.

"Poor thing lost mommy and daddy." The gang laughed. Luffy got mad.

"I dont have a mom or dad." Luffy Said standing up for himself. The gang circled Luffy.

"Well that's too bad isn't it?" One of them said. The bigger one was the leader he stand right in front of Luffy. "Well well Your a cutie why don't we play some games."

"What kind of games?" ask Luffy.

"You'll see." he said. The gang grab Luffy.

"Let me go!!" Luffy yelled. Luffy look at the leader. The leader lick his lips and started taking Luffy's clothes off.

(meanwhile)

"See Luffy anywhere Sanji?" Ask Nami .

"No. I say we call Ace." Said Sanji.

"Yeah um get my cell." Sanji got Nami's cell. He called Ace.

"Ace hi...no everything not fine I think...Luffy ran away."

Well that's it for this chapter poor Luffy only if Zoro could save him. But right now they both have probs of their own.

See you in the next chapter!! -


	6. Chapter 6:Be gentel

Here the 6th chapter wow this story going by fast. (Oh and did anybody feel the earthquake I did!! it was scary)

"Ace hi...no everything not fine I think...Luffy ran away." Said Sanji. (This next sentence is Sanji and Ace conversation on the phone okay so you don't get confuse)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!" yelled Ace.

"Hey don't yell in the phone that hurts my ears."

"Sorry...do you guys have any clue where Luffy might be?!" Ask Ace hopeing for an answer. Sanji stayed quiet on the phone. "Hello?"

"...No we have no clue we have been looking for him for at least two hours." Sanji said in almost a whisper. This made Ace worry more.

"Damn I'm about 100 miles away from you guys. Did you call any of his friends to see if he went there?"

"..."

"Well did you?"

"Let me call you back okay." Said Sanji before Ace could answer Sanji hung up.

"What happen?" Ask Nami.

"I cant believe we didn't call any of his friends." Said Sanji.

"Well we were to scared and worried to think right and we still are." Nami Said.

"That's true...what if something bad happen to Luffy and he was kidnap!! What if the person knows Luffy power!!" Sanji yelled. Nami stop the car. She look at Sanji.

"Nothing bad happen to Luffy and no one knows his power...we kept it a secret for this long and it gonna stay like that." Nami said sounding mad.

"...(Sigh) When we find Luffy I'm gonna kick his ass for making you worry so much." Sanji pulled out a lolipop. And started licking it.

(Back to Luffy)

"How does it feel?" Ask the gang leader. Luffy mouth was covered with tape. The leader rip the tape off Luffy mouth.

"L-let me go!" Luffy said it was hardly a whisper.

"Now why would I do that we haven't even got to the fun part yet." The leader wave his hand telling one of the guys to open Luffy legs. Luffy was on the floor being hold down naked by the gang. The guy open Luffy legs.

"N-no stop!" Luffy beg. The leader pulled down his pants and grab Luffy legs Putting them over his shoulder. And went inside Luffy. Tears came down Luffy's face cuz of the pain. They had put tape over his mouth so he couldn't scream. The leader went harder and faster into Luffy not even giving Luffy a brake. Luffy tried to escape but the gang was to tough for him and he couldn't move.

(Lets check how Zoro doing)

Zoro went to his door and open it.

"Cant you read the..." But Zoro stop talking. The person was a dark haired woman and her smile look mysterious.

"Hello swordsmen-san." She said.

"W-what are you doing here!!" Yelled Zoro. The mysterious woman walk in.

"I want to know how to get a job as a teacher at your school." She said calmly.

"LIKE HELL IF I WANT YOU GOING TO MY SCHOOL!!"

"Dont yell swordsmen-san just tell me how to get a job there and I'll leave."

"Why should I tell you?" All of a sudden she look serious.

"I'm trying to find a Monkey." She said. Zoro started laughing.

"Okay I'll tell you but there no monkeys at our school." He laughed.

(This next part is Ace)

Ace grab his cell and called Smoker.

"Hello?" Said Smoker.

"Hi old man did ja miss me." Said Ace.

"What do you want brat?"

"How mean cant your own lover call you." Said Ace.

"You don't sound like you want to talk about love stuff you sound like your worried." Smoker said "Now tell me why you called."

"...you know me so well my little bro he um...ran away." Said Ace.

"I'm not surprise I caught him getting into fights 3 times this week."

"What!! And why doesn't anyone tell me this!!" Yelled Ace.

"It not my bro maybe if you visit him more then you would know." Said Smoker.

"I want to it just...I cant I have people trying to catch me and if they see me with Luffy that might put him in trouble." Said Ace.

"Well it looks like your still not doing a good job...but I'll try to look for him."

"Thank you sssooo much!! I love you bye!!" Ace hung up the phone. 'Now If they don't find Luffy by tomorrow afternoon I guess i have no choice but to go help them find him.' thought Ace.

(Back to Luffy)

"Now lets go boys lets leave this trash on the floor where he belongs." Said The leader. They had put Luffy clothes back on but also beaten him up. Luffy body hurt. He tried to get up but no use.

"I h-have to go home b-before Nami gets m-mad.." He said. That when a car was coming. A police car.

"There he is." Said Smoker. Smoker stop the car and got out. Luffy saw him and tried to run away again or try to get up first. "Dont worry I was told by your bro to come get you and i knew you would be on this side of town."

"L-leave me alone please." Luffy started crying. Smoker saw Luffy.

"What the (beep) did they do to you." He whispered. Smoker walk to Luffy and tired to pick him up but Luffy didn't him.

"Don't touch me!!" yelled Luffy. But smoker got Luffy. Luffy grab on tight and whispered.

"Be gentle." Then he past out. 'Poor kid' thought Smoker. He put Luffy in the back seat of the police car and drove off.

Well that's the 6th chapter!! See yeah in the next one!!


	7. Chapter 7:It's all my fault

'kyo-kun and Hatsuharu are hot' ask me to hurry with this chapter so her wish is my command.

"Be gentle." Then he past out. 'Poor kid' thought Smoker. He put Luffy in the back seat of the police car and drove off. Smoker drove to the hospital he got out of the car. He got Luffy and brought him inside of the hospital.

"Somebody a doctor anything please help this boy!" Said Smoker. That when Chopper was walking by holding towels when he saw Smoker and Luffy.

"Luffy!!" Chopper yelled droping the towles. Smoker look at Chopper.

"You know this kid?" He ask.

"Yeah he was with us today!! How did this happen?!"

"Well by the looks of it he was rape and beaten. Now can you please take him to a doc?!" Chopper nodded.

"Doctor!!" Yelled Chopper.

"What is it now Chopper." Said Dr. Kureha. She came in the room and saw Luffy. "Bring him in here." She said. Smoker took Luffy in the room she told him to bring him in. She removed his clothes and saw how bad it was. "What the (beep) did they do to him?!" She asked.

"Cant you tell?" Said Smoker.

"Yes I can tell but what they did is sick."

"Well I'm going to call his bro and friends I found him."

"No need to call Nami or Sanji I just did." Said Chopper.

"Good boy Chopper." Said Dr. Kureha.

(Nami and Sanji)

Nami had stop the car and started crying.

"Nami-swan. It's okay." Said Sanji trying to stop her from crying.

"No its not okay hes in the hospital!! W-what if he doesn't make it!!" She cried.

"Well the faster we get to the hospital the faster we will know." Said Sanji.

"Your right." She stop crying and started driving as fast as she could to the hospital.

"Nami slow down!" Said Sanji. But she drove faster. They got to the hospital in 15 minutes. Nami got out of the car and ran inside the hospital. Sanji came in after.

"Where Luffy!!" Nami yelled. Smoker was sitting down in the waiting room.

"He's in there with the doc." Smoker Said. That when the doctor came out. Nami walk up to her.

"Is he going to be alright!!" She asked.

"...No I'm sorry but he might not make it..." She told Nami. That when Nami burst into tears. The doctor walk past her. "If he does not make it If i were you I would get all his family and friends together for a goodbye." And with that the doc left.

(Meanwhile)

"That's how I can become a teacher at your school?"

"Yes Robin now can you leave." Said Zoro.

"Swordsmen-san is so mean." Said Robin. And then she left. Zoro went back to his bed.

"Well its to late to train now cuz of that bitch." Said Zoro as he fell asleep. Robin walk out of the apartments.

"Now to get a job as a teacher at Monkey's-san school." She said. She called her boss.

(Conversation with Robin's boss)

"Did you figure how to get a job at the school?" Asked Mr.0.

"Yes I did. Tomorrow morning I'll be working there." She Said.

"Good." And with that he hung up. "Everything is working out soon I will have that monkey and his power!!" Yelled Mr.0.

(Back at the hospital)

"Nami he'll make it." Said Sanji.

"No didnt you just hear the doctor!! He's not oh my god this is all my fault..." She said.

"No Nami is not." Said Sanji but no matter what he said Nami still cried.

"I called Usopp right now and told him he's on his way." Said Chopper.

"Thanks Chopper." Said Sanji. Smoker got up.

"Well I need to back to work." He said. Smoker left.

"Well I'm gonna go check on Luffy again." Said Chopper.

"Wait Chopper can I go see Luffy too!" Said Nami. Chopper saw Nami was still crying.

"Yes." He whisperd. Nami rush into Luffy's room. She saw him asleep. His face was fine but just some cuts.

"Whats wrong with him?" Nami ask Chopper.

"(sigh) It his body that's what wrong they drug Luffy with Strong pills that can kill him...that's why he might not make it..." Said Chopper who look like he gonna cry like Nami.

Well that's it for this chapter this one made me cry!! WWWAAAAAA...I hope Luffy lives...see you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8:He'll make it

This is the 8th and I don't type fast I'm slow. The only reason why is cuz I'm listening to music and my fingers go with the music that's why. On with the story.

"(sigh) It his body that's what wrong they drug Luffy with Strong pills that can kill him...that's why he might not make it..." Said Chopper who look like he gonna cry like Nami.

(The next day)

Nami had fallen asleep besides Luffy's bed. Sanji fell asleep in the waiting room. Luffy suddenly started to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asked Him self. Luffy got off the bed and started to walking out of the room. He notice he was in a hospital. 'WTF?' Luffy also saw he wasn't wearing his clothes but one of those things you were when your a patient. That when his body started to hurt. 'W-why does my body hurt so much and how did I get here?" he thought. Luffy fell to the floor. He tried to get up. He saw a chair next to him so he grab on to that but when he tried to get up he brought the chair down. It made a big noise. Sanji woke up. He saw Luffy.

"Luffy?...Luffy y-your awake?" Sanji said. Sanji got up and walk to Luffy. "Need some help do you feel okay?" But when Sanji tried to grab him Luffy move.

"D-dont touch me!?" Luffy said. This made Sanji worry.

"Luffy I'm not gonna hurt you." Said Sanji. Sanji grab Luffy arm.

"Let me go!!" He yelled. Nami ran out of Luffy's hospital room and saw Luffy on the floor.

"Luffy." She whispered. Luffy bit Sanji then Sanji let go of Luffy. Nami bend down to Luffy and hug him. Luffy look confuse. "I'ts okay your gonna make it." she whispered. Luffy pulled back.

"Whats wrong with you Nami?" Asked Luffy. "And who's the blond guy?"

(Back to Zoro)

Zoro was already awake.

"(yawn) better get to school." He said. Zoro got ready and headed for school. Once he got there he saw Robin. She was holding a history book. 'Damn' he thought. Robin saw Zoro.

"Morning Swordsmen-san." She said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Muttered Zoro.

"Um...do you know where room 32 is?" She asked. Zoro eyes widen.

"Your the new history teacher!!" He yelled pointhing to her.

"Yes that was the only place they had for me." She said.

"God hates me." Whispered Zoro.

"What was that Swordsmen-san?" Said Robin with her mysterious smile. Zoro look at her.

"Fallow me." he said. Zoro went inside the school it was crowed more then usally. Everybody was whispering to each. Zoro tried to hear what they were saying. Then Zoro stop in front of room 32. "There it is now leave me alone." Zoro walk away. Robin went in.

"Well it's a start I wonder where Monkey-san is?" She asked herself. Zoro walk to his classroom science. He went in.

"Morning Zoro." Said Brook.

"Moring."

"So why are you here earlie?" Asked Brook.

"Why cant I be here earlie.?"

"I don't know...well since your here help me with these books."

"What are you going to do with them?" Ask Zoro.

"Put them on everyone desk what else."

(Back at the hospital)

"Who's the blond guy?" Luffy asked. Nami look at Luffy.

L-luffy dont you remenber Sanji?!" She said.

"No am I suppose to know him?" Nami covered her mouth and got up. She turned around.

"Do you remember Usopp or Chopper?" She asked still not looking at him.

"No." He replied. Luffy saw Nami shoulders going up and down. Sanji had sat down and had whispering stuff to himself.

"Luffy please this is not funny do you remember them!?" She asked again sounding like she was crying.

"No Nami I told you already." Luffy said tiring to stand up again but fell. Sanji got up and was walking to the exit. Nami look.

"W-where are you going Sanji?" She asked. But he just left. "Stay here Luffy." And she went after Sanji.

"Like I can really go anywhere." He whispered. Luffy waited foe a while but he got tired of waiting and his body was killing him. That when a doctor came out it was Dr. Kureha.

"Well look who woke up." She said. Luffy look at her.

"Can you um...help me up?" He asked.

"Sure but I want something out of it." Dr. Kureha said.

(This part is Ace)

"Damn where the old man he said he would come pick me up." Ace said. Ace waited 40 minutes till Smoker fially came but in his police car.

"I hope I'm not late." Smoker said.

"Yes I have been standing here for over 40 minutes." Ace complained.

"Just get in the car." Once Ace was in the car Smoker drove off. "Your brother might die." Smoker said randomly.

"No he'll make it he has to or I'll kick his ass."

"Well if he doesn't what are you gonna do?"

"I don't want to think like that he'll be fine trust me my bro is weird and he always does the imposable."

That it for this chapter sorry for not putting it up earlier its cuz my mom wouldnt let me till the house was clean see you in the next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9:Cant remember

Yay the 9th chapter!!

"I don't want to think like that he'll be fine trust me my bro is weird and he always does the imposable." Said Ace.

"What do you mean?" Asked Smoker.

"...n-nothing you had me standing in the sun to long I'm just saying stuff." Ace said.

"Maybe if I had you standing out their longer you would of forgot about me."

"Now I would never forget about you my love." Said Ace in a sexy voice.

"I'm driving brat."

"No fun." Pouted Ace.

(The hospital)

The doctor help Luffy back into his room.

"There now you owe me boy." She said.

"For what?" asked Luffy.

"For helping you into your room that's why."

"...oh hey do you know who Usopp,Chopper,and Sanji are?" He asked.

"Mmmmm guess when that gang drug you, you lost some of your memories." She said. "Do you remember the gang rapeing you?" She ased Luffy.

"...yes..." Luffy whispered. He look down. "It was so scary t-the leader touch me everywhere and ask me if I like it." Luffy pulled his legs up to his chin and hug his legs. "I didn't like it t-they laughed at me when I made funny noises I couldn't help myself I just made those noises."

"You know its on the house...but only this time." Then she left.

"Whats on the house?" He asked himself. Nami walk back into the hospital. And saw that Luffy was gone she walk into his room and saw him sitting on the bed.

"Luffy?" She said. Luffy look at her.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why didn't you let Sanji touch you?" She asked as she walk in. Luffy look at the floor.

"I didnt know him just like I didn't know that gang...he was a guy I t-think I'm scared of guys now." Luffy whispered. Nami went beside Luffy bed.

"Don't worry your not scared of men." She said.

"I am Nami..." Nami look at Luffy.

"Luffy I'm gonna say other guy name please tell me you remember him...do you remember Ace?" She asked. Luffy thought for a while then finally said.

"No..."

(At the School)

"I hope Luffy okay." Said Usopp. 'I should of told him to stay at my house and I could'of told another story then he wouldn't have gotten rape.' he thought. That when Zoro walk in front of Usopp.

"Your Luffy's friend right?!" Zoro asked.

"Y-yes." Said Usopp.

"Don't be scared i don't bit...much...now tell me have you seen Luffy cuz I haven't."

"Yeah Luffy's in the hospital right now." Usopp covered his mouth.

"WHAT!!" yelled Zoro. Zoro grab Usopp's shirt and push him to the wall. "You better not be lying to me?!" He said.

"N-no it's true if you dont believe me after school you can go check yourself." Usopp said scared he was gonna die. Zoro let go of him.

"Whatever." And walk away.

"Note to self stay away from green haired guys." Whispered Usopp as he walk away still scared. Usopp walk to class.

(After School)

"Now I can go see how Luffy's doing." Said Usopp as he walk out of the school. That when he heard Zoro calling him.

"Big nose!!" Zoro yelled. Usopp started to walk faster. 'Just ignore him and he'll go away.' thought Usopp.

(Back to Robin)

Robin was putting some papers away when her cell rang it was her boss.

"Hello?" she said

"Did you find that Monkey?" Ask Mr.0.

"No I look for him everywhere but couldn't find him are you sure he goes to this school?" She ask.

"Yes I'm sure or I wouldn't have you over there if I wasn't sure now would I."

"No." She replied.

"We only have a month left so you better hurry up and find him...Nico Robin." Then he hung up. Robin got mad that he use her whole name.

"I'll find that monkey." She said.

(Ace and Smoker)

"Are we there yet?" Ace ask bored out of his mind.

"Does it look like we are there yet." Smoker said.

"Nope."

"Then there your answer and aren't you even worried about your brother?" Smoker Ask.

"Like I said he's done the imposable. So why should i worry." Ace replied.

"I don't know...it about ten more miles till we get to the hospital." But Ace had fallen asleep. 'freak' thought Smoker.

(Hospital)

"No..." Said Luffy.

"Luffy come on think real hard you have to know this person he's been with your whole life." Nami said.

"Then why cant i remember him?" Ask Luffy.

"I...I don't know." She whispered.

"See you just think I know them but I don't." Luffy said. "...can I take a nap I'm sleepy." But before Nami could answer Luffy had went to sleep. Nami just sat in the chair.

"What am i going to do?" She ask herself.

That it for this chapter its getting good but don't worry maybe Zoro can help Luffy get his memories back see you in the next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10:Who are these people?

OMG The 10th chapter!!

"What am i going to do?" She ask herself. Nami tried to think of a way to remind Luffy of men. 'please remember Luffy.' She thought.

(Luffy's dream)

(Knock Knock)

"I wonder who's knocking at the door?" Luffy said. Luffy was only seven. He went to go answer it. "Hello?" he said as he open the door. There was a red haired guy standing right there.

"Hi accachor long time no see." Said Shanks.

"Shanks is it really you!!" Luffy cried.

"Nice to see you too." Shanks walk in. "So where you big brother?"

"He's somewhere he never tells me." Replied Luffy. Shanks sat down in the sofa. Luffy sat down next to him.

"So acchore anything new?"

"No but I'm gonna be like you one day." Luffy cheered.

"You cant even swim so what makes you think you'll be just like me?" asked Shanks. Luffy look at Shanks.

"Cuz my pounch is as powerful as a pistal." Luffy said as he push his arm foward. Shanks laughed.

"Well I'm leaving again out to sea tomorrow." Shanks said.

"SSOOO soon!!" Luffy said. Shanks nodded.

"Yup."said Shanks. Luffy look down. Shanks started ticking Luffy. "HAHAHAHA s-stop Shanks hahahaha!!" Luffy cried trying to get away from Shanks.

"Then turn that frown upside down." Shanks laughed.

(Luffy wakes up)

Nami had fallen asleep on the side of Luffy's hospital bed. Luffy look at her then he sat up. 'Shanks...' he thought.

(Usopp and Zoro time)

Usopp started walking faster. He was about to turn the corner when Zoro pop out.

"Didn't you hear me calling!!" yelled Zoro. Usopp suddenly screamed. "What the hell!!"

"You scared me!! I thought you were behind me!!" Usopp yelled.

"I just went around the bluiding!!"

"Just don't do that again and why are you calling me?" Asked Usopp. Zoro rub the back of his head.

"I don't know where the hospital is so i thought I could go with you your going to see Luffy right?" Zoro ask.

"YES what kind of a firend would i be if I didnt go see Luffy!!"

"A jackass."

"...come on lets go before visiting hours are over." Usopp said. They walk to the hospital and went inside.

(Its time for Ace and Smoker)

"Oi wake up brat." said Smoker. Ace woke up.

"What is it?" he ask rubbing his eyes.

"We're here at the hospital." Smoker said. Once Ace heard this he got out if the car and ran into the hospital. "And he says he's not worried about his brother." Smoker got out of the care to and walk into the hospital. Ace Saw Usopp but who was the green haired man.

"Usopp!" Ace yelled. Usopp turn around.

"Ace your here?" said Usopp. Zoro turn around too and was wondering who Ace was. Ace was not wearing a shirt like always.

"Who's Ace?" ask Zoro. Ace came up to them.

"Where Luffy's room?" Asked Ace. Usopp pointed to a room.

"When Chopper called me he said it was the first room on the right." Said Usopp. Ace walk around them and open Luffy's door and saw Luffy sitting up on the bed.

"Luffy." he whisperd as he went inside.

(Robin)

Robin went down the steps of the school and was headed to her car. She was going to Luffy's house to see if he was there. She got int he car and drove off. 'I will get you Mr.0 for saying my full name.' she thought. It took 15 minuted to get to Luffy's house from the school. She got out of the car and look at the house.

"So this is where Monkey-san lives?" She ask herself. She went up to the door and knock. Sanji answerd

"Yes?" he said as he open the door. Robin smiled her mysterious smile.

"is this where Monkey-san lives?" she asked. Sanji eyes turn into hearts.

"If you mean Luffy yes!" he got down on the floor with one knee on the floor and grab Robin's arm. "And may i ask why your asking for him?"

"Yes I want to know why he didn't go to school today?" She asked.

(Hospital)

Luffy look at Ace as Ace walk up to Luffy's bed. Ace saw Nami was asleep.

"Luffy are you alright?" Ace asked. Luffy nodded his head 'yes'. "Good." Luffy started moving away from Ace. Ace saw this. "Whats wrong Luffy?"

"Who are you?" Luffy ask as he moved as far away form Ace as he could.

"W-what do you mean who am I?" Ace tried to touch Luffy.

"Don't touch me!!" Luffy yelled. Ace move away. "Who are you!!" Luffy ask again.

"I'm you big brother!!" Ace yelled. Luffy look confuse.

"I don't have any family my family dead." Luffy said. Ace look away from Luffy and woke Nami up.

"Huh?...Ace your here?" Nami asked. That when Usopp, Zoro and Smoker came in. Zoro ran to Luffy's bed.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy look at everybody that came in then look at Nami.

"Nami who are these people and how does these two know my name?" Luffy asked as he pointed to Ace and Zoro.

Wow I did it I have 10 chapters already!! See ya in the next chapter I'm gonna write the next chapter tonight right now I'm watching one piece ep 343!!


	11. Chapter 11:Just a little

You guys get me sooo happy when I read your reviews!! That I cant stop writing!!I had to stop watching my one piece ep to write this chapter So here we go the 11th chapter hope you like!!

"Nami who are these people and how does these two know my name?" Luffy asked as he pointed to Ace and Zoro.

"Luffy Ace the one with no shirt your big brother you have to remember and I would like to know who the green haired guy and how does he know your name too." Nami said. Zoro look at Nami.

"My name Zoro and I know Luffy too." He said. Ace didnt care who Zoro was he just wanted to know why Luffy didnt remember him. Then the doctor came in. She had a file in her hands she saw everybody.

"Where's the party?" she said. She put the file on a small table. Ace walk up to her.

"Whats wrong with my bro and why cant he remember me?" Asked Ace. She look at him strigth in the eye.

"I have some good news and some bad news." She said. Nami got up.

"Whats the good news?" Nami. Everyone look at the doctor.

"The good news is he going to live." Everyone cheered. "But..."

"But what!!" everyone asked but not Luffy cuz he didnt know what was going on.

"He might not remember men that he has know in the past...every again." then the doctor push everyone out of her way and went up to Luffy. She pulled ou a needle. "I'm going to take a blood sample." She told Luffy.

"Okay." Luffy said. She grab Luffy's arm and gave him took some of his blood. Ace walk up to her again.

"So my little bro doesn't remember me and why does he let you touch him!?" Asked Ace as he look at Luffy.

"No and I think he deovlup a fear of men." She said. Then she started walking out of the room.

"Wait I still have questions." said Ace. She stop walking and look at Ace.

"Just cuz I'm the doctor doesn't mean I know everything that's wrong with him." then she walk away. Zoro went back to Luffy and tried to touch him but Luffy moved and said like he told everyone else.

"Dont touch me."

"Luffy I'm not gonna hurt you its okay dont you remember when we were at the park and playing tag." Zoro said. That when Luffy started to remember.

"And there was a pretty lake." Luffy said. Everyone eyes widen.

"Yes yes Luffy there was." Zoro said. Luffy smirk.

"I won in tag." Luffy said looking proud of himself. Zoro laughed. Then Ace push Zoro away.

"Luffy do you remember me?" Asked Ace again.

"No." Luffy said coldly. Ace started getting angry. He tried to calm himself down.

"Luffy please try to remember...umm...oi do you remember when we played video games then i always won then you said that one day you would beat me!?" Luffy thought for a wile before saying.

"A l-little." He said. That when smoker went to Ace and said.

"Don't rush him." Smoker told Ace. Ace look at Luffy then at Nami.

"Can the Old man and i stay at your house for a while?" He asked Nami. Nami nodded yes.

"Okay Luffy I will come visit you later." Then Ace headed out the door with Smoker. Usopp was able to get to Luffy.

"O-oi Luffy do you remember me?" Usopp asked.

"Nope."

"But..."

"Lets leave Luffy alone for a while I'm sure he will get his memories back soon." Nami said. Usopp sighed. Zoro sat in the chair that was empty and said.

"At least he remembers me a little." Zoro said. nami look at him.

"Who are you and how do you know Luffy and when did you and him go to the park without me knowing??" Nami asked.

"Ummm..."

"Well?"

"..."

(Let check what Robin and Sanji are up to)

Sanji had invite Robin in. She was sitting on the sofa. And Sanji was in the kitchen making something to eat. So She got her phone out and started texting her boss.

(This part is the texting conversation)

'I'm in the monkey-san house.' Robin text her boss.

'Is he there?' :? he text back.

'Idk I have not seen him yet.'

'Well text me or call me back when you do...' Robin put her phone back in her pocket. When Sanji came back with a tray of food.

"Here you go!!" Sanji cooed.

"Thank you cook-san." She said. Sanji sat down on the other sofa.

"Luffy didn't got to school cuz something bad happen to him and he's at the hospital right now as we speak." Said Sanji.

"What happen to him and what hospital is he at?" She asked him.

"He got gangbang and beaten." Sanji whispered.

"Oh is he alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes but he wont let me touch him..."

"Why not?"

"I think he's scared of men now." Sanji said.

"And what hospital does he go to?"

"The only one in town."

"Okay." Robin poured herself some tea. "Is it okay if you give me a tour of the house?" She started drinking the tea.

"That it for this chapter YAY!! See you in the next one!!


	12. Chapter 12:I love you

Okay i will try to make the chapters longer but I'm sorry if i cant. on with the story!!

"Okay." Robin poured herself some tea. "Is it okay if you give me a tour of the house?" She started drinking the tea.

"Yeah its okay but may i ask why?" Said Sanji. She put her tea on the table.

"Is it so wrong to take a little tour?" She asked.

"No I guess not." He said. Robin got up.

"Then may we please have that tour right now Cook-san?" She asked. Sanji got up to.

"Sure." They walk up the steps. "This room Nami-swans and mine." Robin look inside. 'Just plan room.' she thought. Sanji showed her all the rooms and Luffy's room was the last one to show her. They walk inside.

"Um Cook-san i think I need to fix my bra can you please wait outside of the room while I fix it?" She asked. Sanji eyes turn into hearts again.

"Anything Robin-chan!!" Sanji cooed as he walk out the door and close it.

"There." she said. she pulled out 3 tiny camera's and hid them in Luffy's room. "I'm done Cook-san." She said as she walk out the door.

"Okay Robin-chan!! Are you happy with the tour?" Ask Sanji. She smiled.

"Yes Cook-san. But it time that i must leave now." She said.

"Aaawww but a man respects a women wish." Said Sanji. They went down stares and Robin left. "I miss her already...I wonder when Nami-swan coming home?"

Robin called her boss.

"Hello?" he said.

"I didn't see Monkey-san but the man gave me a tour of the house and I was able to hide 3 camera's in Monkey-san room." She told her boss.

"Good but do you know where he is?" Mr.0 Asked.

"Yes right now he's in the hospital because of gang bang and was beaten...he also has a fear of men now."

"...is that even possible?..."

"Yes it is cuz he has it."

"Dont be a smart-ass now do you know when he is getting out of the hospital?" He asked.

"No but I'll be watching the camera's to see when he does."

"Well if that's all you have to tell me...Nico Robin?"

"Y-yes boss.." And she hung up. 'I will kill you.'

(Hospital)

"I'm going home now Luffy." said Nami.

"Okay Nami a-are you coming tomorrow?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes Luffy i will." Nami look at Zoro. "Usopp coming with me how about you?" She asked him.

"Ill think i will stay here for a little longer." Replied Zoro.

"Okay but no funny stuff." She said.

"...I would never do anything to Luffy I lov...nevermind just go..."

"Freak."

"Bitch." Then Nami flip him off and walk out with Usopp.

"Why did you call Nami a..." But Zoro covered his mouth.

"Don't say that word." Said Zoro. Luffy moved Zoro hand.

"Why not?" asked Luffy.

"Cuz I said."

"That's not a good reason." pouted Luffy.

"Well it is to me." Said Zoro. "Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"Why wont you let me touch you?" Zoro asked. Luffy look down.

"I'm s-scared your gonna hurt me..." Luffy whispered. Zoro got up and hug Luffy. Luffy was about to push him away but Zoro said.

"I wont hurt you...I love you." he whispered

(Nami and Usopp)

"Nami do you really think Luffy will get his memories back?" Asked Usopp.

"...I'm not really sure...do you think it was right to leave Luffy alone with that green haired guy?" Nami asked Usopp.

"I don't know." He said. "Can you drop me off at my house?" Usopp Said.

"Yeah." Nami drop off Usopp and was now heading home. She got home and got out of the car where she saw a police car park next to the house. 'Ace and Smoker must be here.' she thought. She went inside the house. Sanji was watching when he saw Nami come in.

"Nami-swan!! Your back i miss you so much." Cooed Sanji.

"Yeah umm where Ace and Smoker?" She asked.

"There in Luffy's room...but I wouldn't go in there if I were you their doing it." Said Sanji.

"Eeewww in Luffy's bed...remind me to wash Luffy's sheets and blankets tomorrow." She told Sanji.

"Yes Nami-swan." Sanji said.

(Smoker and Ace)

"S-smoker." whimpered Ace.

"Oi you said my real name you must be in pain." Laughed Smoker.

"N-not funny aah..nn..b-be gentle!" Said Ace.

"What cant handly the big guns?" Smoker Asked.

"Fine give me all you got." Said Ace. Then Smoker went harder on Ace and lick Ace lips. Ace moaned.

"You want more?" Asked Smoker.

(Hospital)

"I wont hurt you...I love you." he whispered. Luffy blush. He wasn't scared of Zoro touching him. Then Zoro heard Luffy crying. "Its okay cry all you want I'm here and I will always be." Luffy grab Zoro shirt and cried harder.

"P-please never l-leave me.." Luffy cried

"I wont." Zoro whispered.

"P-promise me you'll never let anyone t-touch me or did the s-stuff that gang did..." Luffy said still crying. Zoro hug Luffy tighter.

"I promise." He said.

"I l-love you...Zoro." Luffy said. Zoro got on the bed with Luffy and put Luffy in between his legs and then put Luffy's head on his chest.

"I love you more." Zoro said. Luffy had fallen asleep in Zoro's Arms. Zoro covered Luffy with the blanket and then went to sleep too.

(Robin)

"Time to check the cameras." She said as she turn the computer on and the cameras too. She saw two guys having sex. She blush. "Um...weird." She turn them off. "(sigh) well i can try again later." Then she went to her bed got on it and started reading a book.

(Sanji and Nami)

"How long do you think their gonna do it?" Asked Sanji.

"I don't know but I hope thy stop soon i want to go to sleep.." Said Nami.

"Me too."

"Are you coming with me to go see Luffy tomorrow?" Nami asked.

"Maybe depends." He said

"Depends on what?" Nami said.

"If I want to go." He replied 'Should I tell her about Robin coming over?' he thought

"Well what did you do all day while I was at the hospital?"

"I just sat and watch TV." 'Na I'm not going to tell her.' That when Smoker and Ace stop having sex.

"Yay I can go to sleep!" Said Nami.

"Yup me too." They went in their room and bed then fell asleep.

(Ace and Smoker)

"I'm tired." Complained Ace.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Asked Smoker.

"I never said you had to do anything i just said I'm tired."

"Then lets go to bed." Said Smoker as he turn off the lights and they went to bed.

I hope this chapter was long enough!! I'm really tired to its 12:44 am in the morning I should get some sleep night!!


	13. Chapter 13:Dreams that really happen

Yay I made someone happy!!...my cuz is singing...um...I will try to make to this chapter long maybe even longer. And thxs for the reviews!!

(Hospital)

(Zoro's dream)

"Oi Zoro your still to weak." Said Kuina.

"I will beat you someday and be the greatest swordsmen in the world!!" Yelled Zoro. She stick her toung out at him.

"No you wont cuz I will." She started walking away.

"Wait up." He yelled as he ran up to her. They went back to the temple for lunch. They ate.

"Well lets fight again tomorrow okay Zoro." She said.

"Yeah and next time I will beat you!" Said Zoro. Kuina was walking to her room when she heard her father talking to someone. She put her ear next to the door and listened.

"So I hear your daughter is the strongets of your students." Said the man talking to her father. She heard her father laugh.

"Kuina is the strongest but she is a girl too and as girl age she will get weaker and anyway girls cant be swordsmen that why it has men not women." Said her father. Kuina eyes started to water. She ran to her room crying. Zoro didn't got to bed and he saw Kuina crying cuz of her father said.

(The next day)

Kuina was sitting on a rock next to the lake when Zoro came up to her.

"Zoro I don't feel like being a swordsmen anymore." She whispered.

"WHAT no I still have to beat you!!" Said Zoro.

"I'm a girl Zoro and girls get weaker as they age but men get stronger."

"I don't care what gender you are!! I just want to beat you lets make a promise to each other." He said.

"What kind of promise?" She asked as she look at him.

"A promise that one of us will be the greatest swordsmen in the world boy or girl." said Zoro as he held out his hand to her.

"Okay." She said as she took his hand.

"Now lets train."

(They train till midnight and after went to bed)

(Zoro woke up late the next day)

"Damn." he said as he rush to class. He walk in but the room was empty. "Where is everybody?" he asked himself That when he saw his master sitting on the floor looking down. "Master...where is everyone?" zoro asked.

"I cancelled today's class." He said not evening looking at Zoro.

"Why?" Asked Zoro.

"Kunia dead she fell down the stares this morning and wasn't found till 10 minutes ago she broke her neck and by the we got to her she was dead." He whispered.

""No s-she cant be dead we made a promise to each other yesterday she cant back down now!!" Zoro yelled. But the master stood quiet. Then Zoro started crying. "M-master can i have her sword please master that way I can become the greatest swordsmen for both of us!!" Said Zoro. His master look up at him.

"She always wanted to be the greatest swordmen but that was impossable so yes you can have her sword." Said his master.

(Then Zoro woke up)

He look down and Luffy was still right there. He went back to sleep.

(Luffy dream)

"Oi say sorry kid for what you said to me back there" Said the robber. He kick Luffy in the face.

"No I wont your the one that needs to say sorry for what you called Shanks!!" Yelled Luffy. The robber laughed.

"No and since you want to be a brat with me how about I give you a lesson and throw you into the water."

"Oi!" Said a Man with red hair. Luffy and the robber look.

"Shanks?" Said Luffy.

"Let go of Luffy." Said Shanks.

"Catch me if you can." Said the robber as he throw a bomb on the floor and disappeared with Luffy.

"Damn it." Shanks said as he headed for the dock.

"Hahahaha lets see if you can swim you little brat." The robber said as he push Luffy into the water. Luffy started to drown. "Hahahaha." That when a huge shark jump out of the ocean and grab the robber eating him in just one bite. Luffy started to scream.

"Someone...s-save me!!" Luffy yelled. That when the shark started heading towards Luffy. "please someone!!" That when Luffy felt someone grab him.

"Get out of here." Said Shanks as he look at the shark. The shark almost got Luffy but Shanks saved Luffy but also lost his arm doing so.

"S-shanks."

"I0its okay anchor a small price to pay but I'm glad your safe." Shanks said. Luffy started crying.

(That when Luffy woke up)

He look up and saw Zoro asleep.

"Weird." He said as he went back to sleep.

(Luffy's house)

(Nami's dream)

"Bellemere!!" yelled Nami.

"Yes Nami."

"Look at what i made." Nami said as she held up a map that she drew. Nojiko look at Nami's map too.

"Nami that's so Cool." Said Nojiko.

"Really!!"

"Yes Nami your going to be a great Navigator." Said Bellemere.

"Hee Thank you."

(Later on the same day)

"Pirates!!" A man yelled.

"What pirates?" Said a women. Nami Noliko look at each other.

"We better get home and tell Bellemere-san." they said. Both of them ran home.

"Bellemere-san!!" They yelled as they ran into the house.

"Yes." She replied she was making dinner.

"Pirates are here!!" Nami yelled. She stop cooking. And look at them.

"Are you sure?" She asked them. They nodded yes when Genzo came in.

"There's pirates and they are heading this way." Said Genzo.

"I know already Genzo but thanks and Nami ,Nojiko I want you to hide." Bellemere said.

"But..." They both said.

"Now!!" The girls went out the door and went behind the house.

"Do you think Bellemere-san and Genzo are going to be alright?" Asked Nami.

"I-I hope..." Said her stepsister. Bellemere went in to the closeit and pulled out a gun.

"Bellemere your going to try and fight the pirates?" Genzo Asked.

"If its the only way yes." That when they heard yelling outside. "Here they come." She whispered. Bellemere went next to the door. The pirate came in. The leader look around. That when Bellemere-san was about to shoot him but i guy block her then hit her. She fell down.

"Oi who the hell you think you are trying to shoot the boss." Said the guy wwho block her.

"It fine just as long as she pays her rent." Said the boss. Once she saw the boss she keow who it was.

"What are you doing here arlong?" She asked. Arlong look at her.

"It doesn't matter what im here for I came for your rent." he said.

"What rent?" Asked Genzo.

"As from today this whole town is mine and will have to start paying rent and who ever cant pay...will die." Arlong said.

"This town is not yours and we dont have to pay!" Yelled Genzo.

"Oh you will pay or ill kill every women and child in this town." Said Arlong.

"Don't!!" Yelled Bellemere.

Well sorry i havent put a chapter in a long time i was on youtube and now i have 207 Friends!! yay well the next one will come out soon


	14. Chapter 14:Tutoring?

OMG!! i have not put a new chapter in a long time!! I'm sorry!! skool started!! thats why!!

(Nami wakes up from her dream)

"Nami-swan!! Breakfast is ready!" Sanji called out from down stairs. 'What was up with my dream?' she ask herself.

"I'm coming Sanji!" she yelled back. Nami got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Once done she went down stairs and into the kitchen. Sanji had set the table and everything but Nami saw that there was three plates on the table. "Um...Sanji Luffy not here remember." she said. sanji had finish cleaning the kitchen when he heard Nami say that.

"M-my bad i forgot." he whispered as he pick up the extra plate. Nami went over to him and hug him.

"It's okay we will get the old Luffy back." said Nami. Sanji look away.

"And if we cant..."

"Don't worry maybe if we are lucky we can get Luffy out of the hospital today but lets eat first and not worry about it." Nami said calmly. They sat down and ate. Then they heard fighting upstairs.

"Damn i forgot about Ace and Smoker." said Sanji.

"I'll go get them while you make more food." She went up stairs and sanji heard nami yelling then Sanji look in the hall way Smoker and Ace had two big bumps on their head.

"I got them sanji." nami said right behind them. They all sat on the table once the food was done.

"Thank you for the food Sanji." Ace said nicely. Ace look at Smoker. "Say thanks for the food old man."

"Thanks..." muttred Smoker. Ace smiled.

"Good boy." Ace laughed.

"So..." Nami said. They look at her.

"Yes?" they said at the same time.

"I'm going to go see Luffy after this any of you want to come.?" she asked

"I'll go." said Ace

"I cant have to work." Said Smoker. Nami look at sanji.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"I'm..."

(Hospital)

"Na..." Luffy woke up to fine that he was still with Zoro. Luffy smirk. Luffy got off the bed and Put his face in front of Zoro face then Zoro eyes started to wake up and he saw Luffy then he screamed. Luffy fell to the floor laughing.

"What the hell you scared me!!" Zoro yelled. Luffy sat up from the floor.

"That was the whole point of me doing that." Luffy said. Zoro started at him. 'damn how come i cant get mad at him.' Zoro thought. Luffy sat there with cute little puppy eyes.

"Zoro mad at me..." Luffy said. Zoro couldnt help it.

"No no no no...I'm not mad at you." He said. Luffy smiled.

"Yay Zoro not mad at me!!" Luffy cheered. Zoro chucked. Luffy got off the floor and sat on the bed.

"So I'm guessing you feel better?" Zoro asked. Luffy cock his head.

"Feeling better?" He said confuse.

"Yeah remember you were um...never mind." Zoro said.

"Okay!"

"So Luffy um you sure your suppose to be out of bed?" Zoro got off the bed. "Come on get back in the bed cuz i don't want you to be in trouble."

"No i don't want to be in bed anymore i want to go play outside." Luffy complained.

"Luffy. bed. now." said Zoro

"(sighs) fine." Luffy got up from the floor.

"Zoro are we together?" Asked Luffy. Zoro turn a little red.

"...O-only if you want to be..." Said Zoro as he look away. Luffy stayed quiet till...

"Yes i want to be together Zoro..." Luffy said. Zoro blush a little.

"R-really Luffy?" Zoro stammered. Luffy noded. That when Chopper came in.

"Morning Luffy and Zoro." Chopper said. Luffy smiled.

"Morning Chopper!!" Luffy yelled.

"Careful Luffy you still may be sick." Chopper said.

"Sick? I was sick?" Luffy cock his head. Chopper just stood there then he walk up to Luffy.

"You dont remember?" He asked.

"Nope." Luffy cheered.

"Zoro why doesn't Luffy remember he was sick?" Ask Chopper.

"How the hell should i know your the doctor!!" Yelled Zoro. Luffy laughed.

"S-sorry Zoro I'm just worried..."

"Chopper um...lets not talk about this in front of Luffy okay it better if he doesn't know." Zoro said.

"Okay."

"Wait know about what?" Asked Luffy. Zoro and Chopper stood quiet

"Errr nothing Luffy oi um...how about if Chopper went and got you some food." Zoro said.

"YAY!! Food!!"

(Robin)

Robin was already dress and ready for the day she walked outside and smiled

"A perfect day to visit Monkey-san." she said to herself. She walked to her car and started heading to the hospital. Once there she got out of her car and into the hospital where Chopper was holding a tray of food into a room.

Um...Excuse me?" Robin said. Chopper looked at Robin and quickly went to her.

"I-is something wrong miss?" Chopper asked. Robin smiles her mysterious smile and said.

"Im looking for Monkey-san." Said Reply

"uh...Monkey?...oh do you mean Luffy?" Chopper asked. She nodded her head. "Oh hes resting right ow and...may i ask who are you?"

"My name is Robin and i would like to see Monkey-san."

"You mean Luffy."

"Yes Monkey-san."

"...okay?...well come with me and you will see him right now." Said chopper as he started walking back to Luffy's room. Robin followed and when she walked into the room she saw Zoro.

'Damn.' she thought. Zoro loooked at her.

"What are you doing here are you some kind of stalker?!" Yelled Zoro.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Robin said. Zoro walked up to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Luffy looked at them.

"Zoro? Are you okay?" Luffy asked. Zoro then remember Luffy.

"Y-yeah Luffy um ill be back later i got more important things to do..." Zoro walked out the door and Robin walked up to Luffy.

"Hello Monkey-san." Robin said. Luffy smiled.

"Hello!" He said.

"Im here to tell you that you need some tutoring after school." Robin said.

"I do?" Luffy cock his head.

"Yes and that i will be helping you. We will get to know each other more as soon as you get out of the hospital."

"Thanks nice lady!" Luffy said.

"...its...Robin..."

"Gomen my bad thanks Robin!"

"(giggles) your welcome Monkey-san." She said.

"Um...Luffy here your food." Chopper said butting in.

"Oh thank you so much Chopper!!" Luffy said as he grab the food and ate it all.

"No worries Luffy." Chopper said. Robin sat in a chair. Chopper looked at her.

"Is there anything you would like me to get you?" Chopper asked.

"A cup of tea please." She smiled. Chopper rush out of the room to go get the tea.

Well that's it for this chapter I'm very sorry i haven't put a new chapter up but i got a bf and skool and homework its just so stressing right now but the next one will come out soon...i hope...


	15. Chapter 15:Revenge And Love Island?

Hello pplz omg how long has it been since i posted something up of Luffy's journal....im sorry but i found out my bf might have a tumor

on his leg or he has something else.....well its not gonna keep me from writing my story chapters okay everyone? ily all on with this chapter...!

CHAPTER 15...

"Gomen my bad thanks Robin!"

"(giggles) your welcome Monkey-san." She said.

"Um...Luffy here your food." Chopper said butting in.

"Oh thank you so much Chopper!!" Luffy said as he grab the food and ate it all.

"No worries Luffy." Chopper said. Robin sat in a chair. Chopper looked at her.

"Is there anything you would like me to get you?" Chopper asked.

"A cup of tea please." She smiled. Chopper rush out of the room to go get the tea, as soon as he left Robin looked a Luffy.

"Monkey-san may i see your glass of water?" She asked him. He looked at her with his mouth full of food.

"Uhhh...sure!!" He replied as handed it to her, he went back to eating his food once she got the glass she poured white powder into it then set it next to him. That's when Chopper came with the tea.

"Here you go! Its fresh too." Chopped said as he gave her it.

"Thank you." She smiled and started drinking it.

"Well i got to go if there's anything else you'll need just ring the bell." Chopper walked out. Robin set the tea down when she notice was drinking the water like if it was the last water on earth, she smirked. As soon as he put the glass down he felled asleep.

(takes phone out and pushes speed dial #, ring.....ring....ring)

"Hello?!"

"Sir i just put Monkey-san to sleep and Im taking him to Love Island." Robin said.

"Okay I'll be there as well and make sure no one follows you."

"Yes sir."

(Hangs phone up)

"I'm sorry Monkay-san." Robin grabs Luffy.

(Nami and Sanji)

"I'm going to go see Luffy after this any of you want to come.?" she asked

"I'll go." said Ace

"I cant have to work." Said Smoker. Nami look at sanji.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"I'm.....I'll go too...." Sanji said. Nami smiled.

"Thank you Sanji, Luffy needs all the family he can get right now."

"Okay..." Nami got up and started cleaning up the table, Smoker had left already and Ace was sitting in the living room watching Nautro. Sanji was washing the dishes.

(15 minutes later)

"Hahahahahhahah Omg Naruto looks hot as a chick!" Ace yelled for the living. Nami and Sanji we're getting ready to go see Luffy.

"Lets go Ace." Nami yelled.

"Awwww....but...!"

"NOW!"

"Okay shess let me just record it then."

"Hurry up then."

(5 minutes later)

"Okay I'm ready."

"Finally." Said Sanji. They all got in the car and started heading to the hospital.

(Zoro)

"I cant be here anymore....Luffy would be better without me in his life...." Zoro said as he was walking home, he was about to turn the corner when a policemen stopped him.

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you stop." The policeman said as he held his hand out in front of Zoro. Zoro looked at him curiously he stood quiet for a few then said, "Look a bird !"

The police man looked up , then zoro ran right past him

into the alley. He then saw a door that said no trespassing.

Zoro could here the policeman saying "STOP!"

So he panicked and went inside the room that said no trespassing.

Once inside he locked the door.

It was dark in the room so Zoro was looking for a light switch .

He found 1 but it needed a key to activate .

Zoro murmured to himself

"God dammit ."

He then started walking deeper into the room as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

He saw that the room was nothing but a storage room and held cleaning supplies.

He then whispered to himself , "Who would want to still oxy clean and Clorox ?" he started walking deeper when he saw a door and heard voice behind it "Shit..." Zoro put his ear close to the door and tried to listen to the.

(Other side of the door)

"That was strange." A policeman said.

"What was?" said his partner

"I tried giving a guy a free coupon like everyone else for Shakeys like. Today there having a lot of specials. But he just freaking ran off."

Zoro then removed his ear "God im so stupid." He then went back out the other way.

Zoro started walking back to his apartment.

(Ace Sanji and Nami)

"Finally." Said Sanji. They all got in the car and started heading to the then Ace started to start a conversation with them.

He said "Why did the chicken Cross the road ?"

They all asked "Why?" annoyed.

Ace responded "Cause there were no asswhole's to stop him."

Sanji and Nami tried their best both no to laugh . That's when ace tried to tell them more jokes .

After five minutes of these cheesy jokes Nami said,"Hey , Have you heard of the guy in the backseat who kept on saying cheesy jokes ?"

That's wen Ace said ," No what ?"

Sanji and Nami said at the same time "He got kicked out ."

Ace then went to the back of the seat and crossed his arms . Then he said sarcastically" Ha ha very funny !"

Nami then giggled and said,"Its a classic."

After five more minutes of silence they have finally reached the hospital.

(Back to Robin)

Robin had already put Luffy in the back seat of her started driving to the a boat would be waiting for her.

Once there she got out of the car and a man named Mr 2. Mr.2 Bonclay was spinning around in his very expensive swan shoes that were on each said to Robin,"Oh Miss Sunday , did you bring the boy ?"

She then nodded her head and said ,"He's in the backseat."

He then laughed and said ,"The boss would be truly happy about this , and everything is falling into place."

She then let out a silence and nodded her head and nodde her head gently "Yes it is."

He then looked puzzled at Miss Sunday and asked her,"What's wrong arent u happy abot this ?"

She then looked away and responded,"I am neither happy nor unhappy about this has very little to do with me,so why should i get all excited ?"

He then started twirling around and told her ,"Whatever."Mr.2 Bonclay called 3 men that were on the other side of the peer and gave them strict instuctions about what to do with the boy as they started to bored the ship.

As Robbin was onto the ship she turned back watching the 3 men putting Luffy into the then looked away and continued to board the ship.

(Back to Zoro)

Zoro was at his apartment by now and was couldn't get Luffy out of his mind,it started to piss him off. He asked himself if it was a good idea to leave Luffy's life forever,but he couldn't bare the thought of Luffy"s face or look when Luffy finally find out that Zoro wouldn't be a part of his life anymore.A single tear fell from Zoro's wished that he could still be with Luffy but he knew in his heart that he couldnt be with Luffy ever then sighed to himself and called it a night for himself and went to bed.

But every time Zoro closed his eyes he could see Luffy smile and laughing as he called out Zoro's then found himself crying,he wiped his tears he left he had grabbed all three of his couldn't leave Luffy without saying goodbye and hearing those words i love you again.

As Zoro was walking to the hospital,a gang was walking by him and over heard one of them say "Hey remember that straw hat we gangbanged a few nights ago ?"

Zoro then felt a bolt of anger emerge inside of then put his hand on one of his swords and started to lift it up slowly.

All of a sudden one of the gang members let out a cry as all the gang member's turned around quickly the saw 1 of their gang member's laying in af

agony as Zoro stood there with the sword covered in gang leader said ,"Oi who the hell do u think u are ?"

Zoro then smirked and said," I'm the guy that's gonna kick your ass." , as he started slashing them one by one with his swords.

Within five minutes every single gang member that was involved in Luffy's gangbanging/beating were on the floor in agony bleeding.

Zoro had then realized what he had done as he stood there in every each and one of their then started running away.

HAHAHA end of this chapter finally damn how long has it been ^^"""

LOL sorry about the llloonnnggg wait but its here the next chapter yay!!!! I love you all :) hheeee byyyeee

oh btw the next chapter should be out soon idk when maybe next week or in a month just depends okay???

and i know everyone was upset about the gangbang so i thought oi why not give them a taste of their med....well zoro didnt rape them

that would of been kool xD but he did kick their asses but now hes in trouble :O lol see yeah laters pplz bbyyeee


	16. Chapter 16:Powers?

Okay everyone who has been waiting for a new chapter to this story xD Here you go(: please enjoy ! Btw the 15 chapter was written by my EX BEST FRIEND. I told her what to write and crap but she freaking messed up all the grammars and what not I'm so sorry for all that! :( This chapter will be long for everyone that has been waiting and thank you for waiting for me I love you fans3(: oh and i just had my one year ann. with my bf(: ssoo yeaa! :D lmaoo wish us luck x3

Chapter 16:Powers?

Zoro kept running till he got to the dock, where he looked somewhere to hide and think. When he noticed a ship that looked like it didn't belong here, but at this point he didn't care, he ran in the other direction.

(Robin and Luffy)

"Monkey-san wake up." Robin said as she lightly shook him, Luffy opened his eyes.

"Na?...Where am i?" He sat up quickly and looked around, "This isn't the hospital room." He blinked at her and tried to get off the bed, when all of his strength suddenly left his body and he fell.

"Don't even try Monkey-san..." She picked him up with her Hana Hana powers and placed him back on the bed. "I had to drug your body, It was an order but ... I... Look right now when we get to Love Island be on your best behavior okay?" She pulled the covers over him. Luffy struggled and screamed.

"Let me go! Where am i! I want Nami! I want Sanji! I want Zoro!" Tears formed in his eyes. Robin grabbed a needle, she walked over to him.

"Forgive me..." She then drugged him again which put him back asleep.

(Ace, Sanji, and Nami)

Nami walked out of the car and Sanji and Ace we're following her as they all entered the building. Nami looked for a nurse, Sanji then looked at a hot girl walk by as he stared at her only to face Nami's fist in his face. "Guys don't fight! Come on lets find my little bro i wanna see how he is doing.." Ace said, he started walking down the hall looking into every single one. That's when Chopper came out of nowhere holding glasses of water.

"O-Oh Ace! Luffy's Brother right?" Chopper asked as he carefully set the glasses down without breaking them and wiped his hands on a napkin. Nami smiled "Why hey Chopper.. um did you guys move Luffy's room, we cant seem to find it anymore." She said as she grabbed a water and started drinking it. Chopper turned to her.

"No.. Nami I don't believe we did, He should still have the same room as before." Chopper replied walking to Luffy's room. They all followed Chopper and into Luffy's room. It was empty as they looked around it, the bed was messed up and there was food all over the floor. That's when panic set.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she looked under the bed and every where else, Sanji heart froze, and Ace felt himself break. The thought of losing Luffy again was to much. Nami started having tears in her eyes and they started falling down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. "No no no not again.."

(Zoro)

Zoro stopped running after a while and knew that in the morning his name was going to be in all the papers and he had to get away. He looked as he saw a old man in his little boat. "Oi! Old man!" Zoro yelled as he walked over to him, the old man looked up at him.

"Hai?" The old man said as he stared at Zoro.

"How much for your boat?" Zoro asked.

"You can have it, I'm done sailing on this old thing, I just don't know how much farther she can go. You want it take it." The old man stepped of the boat. He looked at Zoro. "And lose the long face young man, doesn't show your good side." The old man walked away. Zoro stared and got into the boat, he started to paddle to the Island in the distance. As soon as Zoro got to the Island he set foot on it. He could feel the wind run through his face, and there was a scent in the air. He knew he had smelled it before but he couldn't put his finger on it, Zoro started walking around trying to see if there was any life on this Island. When he notice the same ship he had seen back in town.

(Robin and Luffy)

Robin looked at Luffy as he was placed in a cell, he was still asleep and hadnt awoken yet.

"There yeah go Nico Robin." One of the Men said as they closed and locked the cell door.

"Don't call me that..." She said as she gave each of them a dirty look. They all backed up and quickly left the room to her. Robin sighed to herself. "Oh Monkey-san i wish i could help you but... I'm almost free..." She walked out of the room quietly.

(Luffy wakes up)

"Z-Zoro?..." Luffy felt the coldness of the room and the hand cuffs holding him up. He started pulling on them and he could feel the tears burn in his eyes, he felt the ache in his heart as if he lost someone important. He didn't know why his heart felt that way. It stung him and all he could do was feel it.. he couldn't even hold himself to make it better. Luffy then felt the strength to get away, he needed someone, he didn't want to be alone. His biggest fear was being alone. "I got to get out of here! I got to find Zoro... I have to find him..." Luffy started pulling on the hand cuffs that held him against the wall. The wall started to crack, he pulled harder, he could feel the power inside him starting to get stronger, and the harder he pulled the more power he felt. Finally the whole wall broke and the hand cuffs came off of him. "There.. now to find Zoro." Luffy ran out of the room.

(Nami, Sanji, and Ace)

Nami was on the floor crying as Sanji bent down to comfort her. "Nami-swan... its going to be okay..we'll find him again. I promise we will." Sanji said as he patted her back. He couldn't bare to see his Love cry. "Nami..." She pushed him away and ran out of the room. Sanji got up and looked at Ace.

"We got to find Luffy again.. For Nami sake and who ever took him this time is going to be in a world of hurt." Sanji said as him and Ace walked out.

Chopped started cleaning up the room, there wasn't anything he could really do. That's when Sanji popped his head back in. "Oi Chopper we could use a doctor just in case. Wanna tag along?" Sanji asked. Chopped looked up at him and nodded.

"Ill go get my kit." Chopper ran out of the room and went to go get his kit once he got it, they all went to go find Luffy.

(Zoro)

Zoro started walking towards the huge ship and he could see people taking boxes off and heading to the jungle. 'I wonder what their doing here, I wonder what Island this is anyway.' Zoro sneaked behind the ship and walked up the steps before anyone noticed him. 'I have a feeling something i want is on here...maybe its food.' Zoro saw two guys walking down the hall, he hid behind a cart full of boxes, he over heard them talking.

"So boss has finally got Monkey D. Luffy eh?" One of them said.

"Ay, Now with that power that kid's got the boss is sure to take over." Said the other.

"Haha! Ya got that right!" They both walked by Zoro not noticing him. 'They have Luffy? I thought i left him back at the hospital.. how the hell could they have gotten him.' Zoro then saw Robin walking. 'Her! That devil bitch!' Zoro got up from behind the cart and started walking towards her when someone stopped him.

"Oi, Fucktard go take this food to the prisoner, orders from the boss." The guy handed Zoro the food, as much as Zoro wanted to hurt this guy this was his chance to go find Luffy without getting caught.

"Alright." Zoro said he took the food. "By the way.. where is that scum?" Zoro asked trying to sound like them.

"What are you stupid now? Hes in the cell, next to the storage room." The guy looked at Zoro, "Just hurry yer ass up!" The guy walked away and left Zoro being clueless.

"Well that was no help at all." Zoro started walking the other way. He looked everywhere till he saw a sign that pointed storage. 'So if that's the storage room then Luffy must be..' But before Zoro could finish his thought he saw Luffy run out of the room. He grabbed Luffy before he ran off. "Luffy!" Zoro said as he held him in his arms. Luffy blinked.

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy looked at him, all the pain that he felt in his heart just went away like that. That's when Luffy felt Zoro's lips against his. Luffy's eyes widen, he then realized what was happening and started kissing back. They both could feel the sparks happen, everything felt right. They never felt anything like it before, they could feel the feeling of Love's First Kiss3. Then Zoro pulled away.

"Luffy did they hurt you?" Zoro asked. Luffy shook his head no.

"They.. well Robin had drugged me, Zoro ... I felt my heart in fire right now.. I felt like everything was okay.." Luffy stared at him with his big eyes. Zoro softly smiled down at Luffy.

"No Luffy your heart cant be on fire.. and i felt it too... Luffy i lov-"

"OI! Intruder!" Someone yelled as he rang the bells. Zoro grabbed Luffy's hand and they both started running.

"We got to get out of here Luffy, I have a feeling that this place is bad."

"(Giggles) What was your first clue?" Luffy said as he ran next to Zoro, Zoro chuckled.

"The way you were running away gave it away." Zoro smirked "Ive never seen a chicken run so fast before, Luffy pouted.

"Im not a chicken!" Luffy yelled as he punched Zoro's arm. Zoro just laughed some more and then they came to a dead end.

"Shit now what?" Zoro looked around when he saw a door, he grabbed Luffy. "Come on in here." Zoro said as he pulled Luffy into the room with him. There was a window, Zoro broke it and pulled Luffy out the window with him. They climbed down the ship and ran into the jungle. They ran for quiet some time before they both stopped to catch their breath. "I think we got away." Zoro said as he sat down on a rock. Luffy looked at Zoro.

"Zoro why would they want me? I don't have anything they would want worth taking.." Luffy looked down as if everything was his fault. Zoro felt pain hit his heart. For some reason it pained him to see Luffy look sad. Its like as if he was falling in love with Luffy all over and he knew he couldn't have Luffy the first time but this pain felt like he did have him he just couldn't do anything to make him happy.

"Luffy, their stupid people in the world and they just want something they cant have." Zoro said as he got up and stood in front of Luffy. Luffy looked at him.

"What do you mean? Like I'm taken? By who?" Luffy asked as Zoro got closer.

"By me." Zoro said as he pulled Luffy's chin up and kissed him deeply, Luffy started to kiss back. They could feel the fire again but this time they didn't want to stop. Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him deeper. Zoro put his hands on Luffy's waist. Luffy broke the kiss and started kissing Luffy on the neck. Zoro didn't want to moan so he held it in and Luffy saw this. Luffy suddenly got the urge to tease Zoro, so he started rubbing up against him. Zoro's eyes widen as holding in the moans got harder top hold in but he wasn't going to give in to Luffy's little games as he bit his lower lip feeling Luffy up against him. Luffy noticed his plan wasn't working so he had to go deeper into it. Luffy then lightly moaned in Zoro's ear.

"I want you.." Luffy softly said. Then Zoro's will broke as he pushed Luffy to the floor and crawled on top of him, kissing his body and enjoying the little moans coming out from Luffy's mouth. Zoro could feel him getting a hard on and started to blush, he hoped Luffy couldn't see it. Luffy giggled. "Awww Zoro's thingy likes me!" Luffy laughed as he laughed some more. Zoro felt his cheeks burn up as he was about to push himself against Luffy more they heard a gun shot.

"Crap i almost forgot where we were." Zoro said as he got off of Luffy. "Come on lets go before they find us." Luffy nodded and followed Zoro deeper into the jungle.

(Sanji and Ace)

"How are we going to find Luffy if we don't even know where the hell he is?" Ace asked Sanji as they walked around town.

"Someone had to seen him... at least one person in this god damn town." Sanji replied to him as he saw an old man walk by.

"Hey Old Guy!" Sanji yelled. The old man looked at him.

"You seen a kid named Luffy anywhere?" Sanji asked, The old man smiled.

"Green guy went to go rescue him already, wanna catch them? Find Love, Once you find it everything will fall into place." Then the old man walked away while Sanji and Ace just stood there in confusion.

"Find Love? What the fuck does that mean?" Ace asked Sanji. Sanji thought for a moment.

"I think i have a idea what the old man is saying.. Love is a name of an Island, and if we want to catch them we got to go there, lets hurry before the dock closes." Sanji started running towards the docks. Ace started running too.

"Wait for me!" Ace yelled.

(Robin)

Robin sees everyone running around, she stops one of them.

"Whats going on?" She asked. The guy looked at her, he frowned.

"The prisoner has escaped! Some green haired dude has taken him into the jungle." Then the guy started running again.

"Shit... Boss isn't going to like this.." She started walking to the excite of the ship and walked down. She saw foot prints in the sand, She followed them into the jungle. She wasn't going to let Luffy get away, not after she was so close to being free of everything. She just wouldn't let it happen. Robin walked deeper into the jungle when she heard moans. She looked from behind a tree and saw Luffy and Zoro making out on the ground. A blush spread across her cheeks. "O-oh my..." She whispered. Shes never seen people make out before in fact, she never kissed anyone at all. She didn't even know what love felt like. Robin had been in pain all her life, she was a slave to her own body. That's when one of the pirates from the ship saw her.

"Great job you found them." He said as he aimed his gun at Zoro. Robin eyebrows narrowed and she used her Hana Hana fruit to grab him and the gun pointed up. "What are you doing whose side are you on!" She made him point the gun at his throat. She then pushed the gun and it made a blast sound. Zoro and Luffy stopped, She looked at the guy fall to the floor, dead. Zoro and Luffy then ran into the jungle and she lost sight of them.

"I wonder... Ive read in books about love... but sometimes the feeling you get in books... i guess cant compare to the feeling you really get with someone else." She felt tears sting her eyes. Robin hadn't cried in years and this was her first time in a while. 'I want.. someone like that...' She wiped her eyes and walked to catch up with them before she really lost them.

Okay people as much as i want to write more i cant its late and i still have freaking school. LMAO school ends this week though so ill be sure to update faster then i have been ! Sorry it took so long but its up and its long and i hope u guys like it lmaoo... i need to have a talk with my bf that's why _ lol hes in trouble XD i love you pplz (: plz enjoy and keep writing me reviews its what really keeps me writing more and ill really like it if i got more for this story. This one is my fav that's why Ive spent so much time on it lmaoo I love you people again and hit me up on youtube LuffyxZoro15

thanks bye33333


End file.
